Love you too JXB
by Mercy Lee Smith
Summary: This is twilight but if bella had picked jacob instead.
1. Chapter 1

This is Jacobs version of New Moon if Bella had chosen him over Edward. Since he wasn't as involved in Twilight, i though i would start here. This is after the prom scene (that next school year) I do not own twilight or any of the characters, I just own my imagination :] Enjoy

Oh and I will continue this story if it is popular

Thanks!

Mercy3

* * *

Chapter one

All i could see was _her_ face. Why her? Is she that special? Yes. But she's in love with, _Him_. Maybe if i try to forget her. Useless, all my father wants to talk about is his stupid superstitions. I still cant believe he made me go to her prom. I can almost hear the conversation in my head now. Hey, at least i can finish the rabbit. Then maybe i can go and apologize to her again,that would give me the perfect excuse to see her face. The same face that haunts me every night while i try to sleep.

"Hey Jake boy! Wake up buddy, we gotta go to school!" Quil was way too excited about the first day of school.

"Uh!" was all i could manage through my wet with drool pillow.

"Yeah Jacob. What about all those 11th grade women? Wait you stay in bed. I'll take your share!" The a little to enthusiastic Embry was trying to push me off the bed but i jumped up and smacked him upside the head. Like i always do, i might add.

"Hey!" Embry tried to hit me back but Quil jumped on our cases of how we were going to be late.

With a loud groan i got up and dressed while they sat out front sitting on the horn. I started to get mad and took my good old time brushing through the large amount of hair that hung in my face like a dogs. By the time i got to the car where they sat, they were as impatient as ever.

All the way to school, i was trying to get over the weird feeling i had about Edward Cullen. I figured it was just me by the fact that Bella didn't seem to notice. She actually seemed more relaxed around him, if it were possible. Quil and Embry were starting to look at me strange. I started wondering if i had not only said those things in my head but had said them aloud. No. I don't think so.

"Are you thinking about Bella Jakey? " Quil mocked me all the time about this. But before i could protest Embry chimed.

"You know how she feels about that Cullen kid. I wouldn't mess with their girl, I mean have you seen his bothers?" so i wasnt the only one who had a weird feeling about them. "You were thinking about her again weren't you?"

"no." I mumbled but i knew they saw right through this fake act. "ok well yea, i was thinking of....Bella." It was even harder that i thought to say her name.

"Oh jake, your in love"

"Deep" Quil agreed after no more that two seconds.

The rest of the day was a blur. Full of lectures and handing out text books. But all i could focus on was the last time i saw Bella. Dancing with Edward, her _boyfriend._Yuck. I didnt even like the word when i was referring to the guy that had the girl i . Needed. I needed Bella like a fish needed water, or a pup needed its mom. I could no longer deny it.

* * *

Chapter 2

A week had passed since school started and i needed to see Bella. I ran out the front door only to discover that she too had decided it was time to meet up.

"Bella!"

"Hey Jake! How are you?"

"Great, I missed you. How about you, How have you been?" please dont mention Cullen, please dont mention Cullen.

"Alright, I missed you too," she paused and bit her lip. I loved when she did that. It was such a seduction, "Actually, I've got a bit of favor to ask you."

"Yeah, sure what is it bell?"

"Well, Edward and his family are going out of town to hunt next week, and seeing as how protective Edward is, I was hoping I could stay with you?"

"Really? I mean thats awsome!" Then I remembered the date. June 15th. That meant that Monday, Dad and Charlie were going on their annual fishing week. Meaning that me and Bella would be home alone, 10 feet apart, for one week. "Yes! I mean, yeah sure no problem. You crashing at my place, no problemo." i was all jazzed up with excitement for the upcoming week.

" Thanks Jake," She locked me into this huge Bella hug that made my normally hot tempature rise. "oh sorry, Im just happy."

After we had made the plans and had decided that her staying from Monday to Friday was the best bet, I went back into the house to relieve myself. All the fantasies of Bella and me making hot, steamy, love shot up. I may not be a disgusting pervert but I am a teenage guy with teenage hormones.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the weekend I spent cleaning, preparing, and helping my dad leave. I made a makeshift bed on the couch for myself, and made up my bed for Bella. i suppose my cleaning looked odd to my dad.

"Why are you cleaning? and why is there a bed in the living room? Are you having Quil and Embry over, you know how i feel about you having people over when im away."

" Yes dad, as long as the house is clean when you get home, you dont care." He had made me memorize that line since i was old enough to talk, along with other rules.

"Okay, just checkin'. I'll be waiting out front for Charlie. Make sure you keep an eye on Bella. I know she can take care of herself but I just want to make sure shes safe with those damn Cullens."

"Sure dad. See you in a week."

" Bye Jake. Remember,"

" No cops, no mess, no problem. Bye dad." I finished his sentence as I shooed him from the house. 20 Minutes later I heard a car pull up, a car door open, laughter, another car door, honking, and at last, freedom.

Tomorrow, Bella would be coming, I had a full week alone with her, and to top it all off, No Cullens! I went over to the kitchen and made myself a celebratory meal (mac and cheese) and fell asleep for the last time, in my bedroom. I dreamed of Bella, sweet and radiant, and Me, strong and rugged, rolling around on the warm La Push beach. A frenzy of kisses trailed my half naked self as i begged to touch her. I rolled myself atop her and pinned her arms behind her head. She arched her back under me as if it would bind her and me together. Keeping her eye contact i slowly slid myself down just a few inches to trail kisses down her cheek, her neck,her sternum and down to her succulent breasts...

I opened my eyes to the bright rainless monday and groaned. For now, it was only a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday went by as a blur. It only stopped when Quil had tripped me out of my daze and asked the one question i didnt want to answer.

" What's up with you today jakey?"

"Bella's coming over" I said this under my breathe and it came out as 'bescomver' Unfortunately, Quil wasnt as totally oblivious as Embry.

" Oh so _SHE _is coming over. Hmmmm. What will you two do all alone in that small little house." He broke out with a demented laugh that made it sound like he had just figured out the key to the da vinci code.

" Shut up Quil! You know shes dating the cullen." As if thatd stop me. That was more likely to motivate me.

"Yea, like thatd stop you from stealing that poor girls virtue." Was he a mind reader too?

"Whatever man, Im going to simply let what happens, happen," When i thought of those two creeping around trying to catch a free show i added, "and you better not be within 20 yards of my place if you two would like to keep your heads, both of them." I turned on my heel and walked towards the front of the school to catch the bus.

" Make sure to use PROTECTION!" That was Embry. What an eves dropper. I flipped them the birdy and hopped on the bus.

* * *

As the bus pulled away from La Push High, home of the Wolves, I thought about what it would be like to walk around hand-in-hand with Bella Swan, the love of my life. I had held Bella's hand many times before, but not as her boyfriend. Then I began to think about walking her to her classes, holding her stuff, Giving her a kiss and watching her enter. Wondering if she was thinking about me in class as i was thinking of her. Then i would race over to meet her as she exited that class and give her a welcome back kiss. Then i thought about going to a football game with her, making out with her under the bleachers as the wolves scored a touchdown. Then taking her to homecoming and showing her off to every person. I'd gloat when all the jealous people stared us down while we spun happily on the dance floor. If only that were my reality. Id be the happiest guy in the world, because id have the most beautiful, precious thing anybody could ever want.

As the bus pulled up to my stop, I noticed a very familiar car parked in the abandoned lot across the street. I gathered my stuff and walked the narrow isle to the front. It was a normal cool day out so when the bus door folded open, the cool breeze rushed in and sent a chill of excitement up my spine. I ran down the steps and sprinted to her car like a trained athlete competing in the Olympics. I threw my bad in the back of the car and jumped into the passenger side. I turned my head to see her smile spread from ear to ear as if she had just received an amazing gift.

" Hey Jacob"

" Hi Bella, I thought you Forks kids got out after us." Hadn't someone told me that?

"Nope. I got out at 1:00. So, to your house, or do you have to stop somewhere?"

"Home's good." very blasee. As we drove to my house, we talked about everything from school to girls to the price of tea in china.

"It's how much?!" She couldnt have possibly said 200 dollars for a cup of tea!

"200 US dollars. I know!" She broke out laughing as if it was the funniest thing she had ever heard. The next thing i knew, we were home. I walked around to the drivers side, opened her door and offered her my hand.

"Why thank you, good Sir. What a fine establishment you have here." She put on her best european accent and took my hand as she exited the beast.

"Why thank you, good lady. Would you care for a refreshment?" We kept up this act as we drank cool-aid from tea glasses and thew our pinkies in the air.

" I really have missed you Jake." She said this so sincere as we stared into each others eyes. I hadnt noticed that we were gravitating towards each other. Until My phone buzzed in my pocket. I turned away to look at the caller i.d., Quil. I hit the ignore button.

"Well im beat." Bella tryed to make it a less awkword atmosphere.

" Well, allow me to escort you to your throne my lady." All gone

I showed Bella to her/my bedroom and said goodnight. Then i went off to my bed/couch and stripped down and got under the covers. I quickly fell into a dreamless quiet sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke to the dull humming of the ceiling fan and the smell of mildew and dirt. As my eyes began to open i realized the change in scene. I push myself of the old carpet floor and onto my butt. I sat the for 20 minutes trying to work out the knots that formed in my neck and lower back. When had i ended up on the floor? I pushed myself off the floor and sat on the couch where I had began.

"Good morning sunshine." Bella looked so beautiful in her grey worn down, over sized, sweatshirt and her plaid hole filled pants. She couldnt have looked more angelic.

"Hey Bella, how'd you sleep?"

"Great, and judging by how you look, you didnt." Wow, was I that readable?

"Ding ding ding. We have a winner." She came over behind me and slid her hands down the planes of my back. She scooted her hands under my white wife beater and started to caress my back. She ran her knuckles down my spine and gripped my shoulders and squeezed. Before i knew it, I had my eyes shut and i was trying to keep my breathing steady. Did she know she could do this to me? No. Bella wouldn't do that to me.

" Um Jake?" I had to clear my throat before i could answer.

"Yeah Bella?"

" Do you have any need to go to school today? I mean I kind of just want to spend the day with you." Bella wasnt the girl to cut class so this had to be important.

"No Bella, Ill go with you. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Well, maybe we could go to the beach? And talk?" ok now im worried.

"Yeah Bella. Is something on your mind?"

"Sort of," she looked down uncomfortably," Ill tell you at the beach." She turned and walked back to my room to get dressed. All the while i put on sweatpants and stressed over what exactly was "sort of" on Bella's mind. Was she pregnant, with cullens demonic fetus? Did she hate me? Had she noticed that i was getting to friendly. Did she just want to be friends? What was it!?

* * *

Bella got ready and then walked out the front without even looking at me. I followed her to the car. She drove in silence until we got to the bridge and Sam and his gang caught her eye. She stopped the car and jumped out and before i could get my thoughts straight, she was sprinting for them.

"Bella! Where the hell are you going?!"

"They're going to jump! We have to stop them!"

"Bella Relax, they're just cliff diving. A lot of us do it. Its a La push thing."

"But why?!"

"Because its fun. Look Bella They're fine. Trust me. Lets go."she hesitantly followed me but didnt take her eyes of them. We got into the car as Sam flung himself from the bridge. I felt her tense."Its ok Bella."I gave her a encouraging smile and with that we were off to the beach.

"Wait. Back there when you said us. Do you cliff dive?" she almost seemed like she wasnt sure if she wanted to know that answer.

"Yea. But not that high up. Not yet at least."

"Well, um do you think we could go sometime?'

"You want to cliff dive? But Bella, your afraid of heights!" Was she serious? Who the hell was she?

" Yeah. i just. I need to take a chance." And once again, it was silent.

* * *

Finally we arrived at the beach and without words, we knew exactly where to go. I silently walked beside her and we made our way to the place where this all started. The driftwood bench. We sat down facing the water. We sat in silence until she spoke.

"Jacob" What would i say. Im sorry? So i just sat and waited. " Jacob, I need you to know how i feel so you dont get hurt." Once again i waited. I didnt know what Else to say. " I love Edward. I have and i all ways will. But Jacob, I love you as well. I thought i just loved you as a friend but Jacob, your my best friend and im beginning to see that i love you as more. I told Edward how i felt as well and he was very kind about it. I can never fully forget about my past but im looking to the future Jacob. And basically what im saying is that i think i want you too." all of a sudden, everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jacob?" A distant voice was beckoning me. An angel. "Jacob? Wake up! Ugh! Are you kidding me?!" She was distressed. I pulled myself from the darkness. "Oh, Jacob, Your awake."

"Um, Please dont tell me i just passed out." Oh god, how pathetic could i get? Really?

"Yeah Jake. Do you remember what I told you?" Wait, did she really say that she loved me or was it just an effect of the black out?

"Would you like to refresh my memory?"

"I love you Jacob." She wrapped her arms around me and jumped. I fell backwards under Bella. She lifted her head to look into my eyes. Just as she was about to lean into a kiss. She hesitated. And that hesitation ended the moment. I felt a vibration in my crotch region and before i knew it she leaned off me and pushed herself over to sit on my side. She reached into her pocket, pulled out a tiny silver cell phone, and answered hearing had improved but only to realise that it was Edward that had called.

"Hello? Oh, hi, wait whats wrong?" There was a long pause as he talked. " No Edward, I'm fine. No. Please. Edward. I love you," That one hurt,"Please don't do this. Edward you know how i feel. Please don't." Click. He hung up. Bella was crying. Why? She toppled over onto me in full out melt down mode. I picked her up and carried her to the car. I drove as she balled her eyes out. Had he dumped her. Did he threaten her. Me? My mind raced. I drove around in circles for a while and after burning up half a tank of gas, Bella collapsed into a worn out sleep. As I pulled up to the front of the house. I remember what she had told me. "I love you Jacob." Does she love me as she loved Edward? More? Less? Does she still feel the same. All I knew is that I wasn't going to get my answers tonight. I carried Bella to my bedroom and laid her on the bed. I debated whether or not to change her myself or to wake her to change. She was soaking with rain and had to get out of her wet clothes either way. I decided against waking her. I tried to be as objective as possible. I wouldn't take advantage of Bella while she was so vulnerable. I pulled off her wet jeans and wet T-shirt and grabbed her sweat pants and over sized shirt. i decided to leave on her bra and panties for my lack of self control. Before I redressed her I looked. I couldn't stop myself. She was beautiful. Her porcelain skin glowed from the heat of the house. She had the perfect amount of curves. I redressed her fast but couldn't avoid the boner from her beautiful body. I had never seen so much of Bella, or any girl for that matter. Tonight, I would have to relieve myself, alot.

* * *

I don't think I ever really went to sleep. The last time I looked at the clock It was 4:27 am and then i stared at the ceiling for hours. The next thing I knew, the sun was rising. I sat there still staring it the ceiling until i decided to get up. It was only Wednesday and I was already in weekend mode. I didn't feel tired so I decided to get up. i walked to the kitchen and noticed that it was all ready afternoon. I grabbed a glass of water and walked out to the garage. I worked on the rabbit for hours. Hoping i would finish it before the weekend, I worked tediously until i had maybe an hours work left. The sun was setting and i hadn't heard anything from Bella. I walked indoors and over to my room. I knocked.

"Bella? are you awake?" no answer, "Bella, im coming in." I walked into the room and bella was laying there staring at the wall. No emotion in her face. Feelingless tears dripped from her eyes. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Jacob."she whispered

"Bella." She rolled onto her side facing me.

"I'm so sorry Jacob. I'm hurting you, I hurt Edward. I hurt everybody."

"Shh. Bella please don't cry." I pulled her into my arms as she cried onto my chest.

"Please dont leave me Jacob. I need you."

"I wont Bella. I'll never leave you. I swear on my life, Ill never leave you."

" I love you Jake. More then you know. Edward sees that. He doesn't want me anymore." So that's what that asshole told her. Ill kill him.

"I love you too Bella. But I cant replace Edward. I never can. You love him. I see that. But his shoes are too big for me to fill."

"Jacob. When I told you I loved you, I meant every word. I love Edward, Its true. But not the same way as before. I cant give him all of me Jacob. You have the part that he could never have. I just couldn't give it to him." Was this just desperation or was this real?

"Bella, I love you too but I guess I just dont. I dont know what to believe Bella. I see you here hurt. Crying your eyes out. And yet your telling me that you want me. "

"I'm crying because I hurt Edward. I know that he will heal but i hurt him. Sure i'll miss him but I have you to look forward to." And with that, that topic was over. I was Exhausted and so was Bella. She admitted that she hadnt gotten any sleep either.

"Jacob? Will you stay here with me? Please?"

"Yeah Bella. I will." We layed there. Her in my arms, me stroaking her hair. I loved being close to her. I dont think Bella knows how much she means to me. If i were to ever lose her, I would die. Bella fell right asleep and I sat there watching her sleep. Listening to her breathe. I thought about marrying her, giving her children, a home, a future. My future is her. "Goodnight my Bella, I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

3 years later

* * *

As the limo drove down the cobble stone drive, i reminisced over the past 3 years. The best years of my life. Ever since the day that Edward left Bella, We have been inseparable. My mind re-winded to the night of our first official date. It was a Saturday and I had made plans for dinner and a movie. I made a romantic picnic at the La Push beach with candle light and flowers galore. I set up 250 candles that lit the entire walk down the beach to the drift wood bench. and had red rose petals surrounding the drift wood bench. I made Bella's favorite, spaghetti and meatballs. We sat and snuggled and kissed and drank and ate and had the perfect time. When we were finished, I took her to the movies in the rabbit. We went to see an old re-run of Pride and Prejudice and Bell's favorite movie Wuthering heights. After the movie was over we sat in the car and kissed. That was our first full on make out session. I can still remember the way she nibbled on my bottom lip and the way she genitally ran her tongue along mine. It drove me wild. I drove home as slowly as possible. I wanted the time to have just stopped and let me spend the rest of my life in that one night.

Then I remembered the night our dads came home to find out we were dating. I can still remember the conversation.

"Your what?!" That was charlie, he looked like he was going to pop a vein in his head.

"We're dating dad." Bella was trying so hard to calm her father.

"Finally!" Well my dad took it well "When's the wedding?"

"What?!" Bella and Charlie must have rehearsed because the look on thier faces looked the same.

"Relax guys. He's only joking around." I had to try to calm the situation. Charlie told me later that he was happy we were dating, just very shocked. Charlie finally relaxed, after about a week, and Bella and I went onto being a very happy couple.

My mind went to 3 months ago, our 3 year anniversary and the best night of my life. I remade our first date but exchanged the red roses for white ones. We walked hand-in-hand to the log.

"This is such a special place for us. The first time I told you i loved you, our first date, and every year's anniversary." She spoke as she stared out on the calm night time water, illuminated by a full moon.

* * *

Flash back:

"Bella." my voice was quiet and husky. " I, I need to tell you something."

"What is it Jacob? You dont sound so good." She took a step towards me and i took one back. "Jake, why are you moving away from me?"

" Bella, you cant come near me, its too dangerous." How am I going to tell her if I'm sworn to secrecy?

"Jacob, I dont care. Please I'll be careful."

"No. Im dangerous."

"Im mot afraid," She took 5 careful yet confident steps towards me. I didnt back away this time, I took a few steps forward into the moonlight. "Jacob," She was shocked by my appearance. I could hear it in her voice. I did not look at her, I didnt want her to see me as this beast, "You look sick Jake," She stepped forward again.

"Please Bella, I dont know how much control I have."

"Why? Why do you need control?"

"Because of what I am."

"What are you Jacob?"

"Im, Im a.......Werewolf." I lifted my head to stare into her eyes and at that moment, my worries, my fears, my concerns, they all slipped away. I felt as if i was floating in the air, that all my ties to the earth had been cut loose. Bella was all that mattered to me. I needed to please her, I needed her forever, in every way.

That was the night I imprinted on Bella.

* * *

Her pale skin glowed in the light.

"Bella, i love you."

"I love you too."

"No I really love you, ever since you came to live in forks I have. Bella I want you in my life forever. I want to give you children, I want to give you a home, I want to give you a future with me," I got down on one knee and pulled out a tiny red velvet box, "Bella, will you be my wife?" Yes, I popped the question. Before I could open the box she jumped into my arms and kissed and kissed me. "Do I take that as a yes?"

"Yes!"

* * *

I began to laugh as i remembered how nervous I was that night, nervous that she'd say no,nervous that id mess it up, nervous that i would faint, again. The limo pulled up to the church and I had just a few moments before I would make Bella mine forever. This is when I smelled it. The distinct smell of the past. The smell too sweet for my nostrils. The one smell of the one person that could ruin this day for me.

Edward Cullen.


	7. Chapter 7

As i stepped from the limo i saw Sam. "Jake, you need to breathe. I get it, that blood sucker isnt supposed to be here but this isnt his day. Its your's and Bella's. Hes talking to Bella right now in the..." I walked away from Sam before he told me the location of that stupid fucking leach. I entered the church and was overwhelmed with the stench. It was incredibly easy to track down the source of the smell.

"Bella, I am truly sorry for coming on no notice but i needed to....." i could hear him down the hall and as i got close, he stopped talking and began to come out and face me " Jacob, my apologies for..." I cut him off with a powerful blow to his jaw that sent him back a good two feet. Within 50 seconds of him landing on the ground, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlsile

" What the fuck are you doing here Edward? Could you not just stay the hell away?" I stopped myself from killing him due to my beautiful bride being in the next room. I heard her crying and before going to her I made sure to get rid of him, "You can either leave here on your feet or you can leave here in a pieces on their way to the incinerator. " i left him there on the floor and walked into Bella's room to check on her. "Bella, I love you, are you all right? Im sorry that he got past Sam and the gang. They didnt know. Im so sorry, did he hurt you?"

"No Jake. Im fine I just hate him so much. He had to come here and try to guilt me back to him. On our wedding day. I love you. Im sorry."

"Bella its not your fault."

"Its not yours either."

* * *

After I was sure Edward was gone, I left Bella to get dressed and I left to get ready myself. Embry and Quil came into my room with seath close on their tail.

"Hey Jake. Sorry about earlier, it wont happen again." Quil had been in charge of perimeter but had been sidetracked.

"It's alright dude. As long as he doesnt come back."

"Crap. Quil it's 5:28, we were supposed to be downstairs at 5:00." And with that, Quil and Embry were running off down the hall.

"Jake. I know that you hate Edward. After what just happened, I do too. But He gave me this," he handed me a very elegantly sealed letter, " and told me that it was crucial that you got it." after he was confident that I wasn't going to tear it up, he left to catch up with Quil and Embry. I decided that now wasn't the time to deal with Cullen bullshit so instead I focused on the upcoming event. In a few minutes, Bella would be my wife, and then we would be off to our honeymoon. I walked out my door and down the hall to my wedding. I got to the entrance for the main aisle and began to fully realize what i was about to do. Ive heard that before you die your like flashes before your eyes, but i didnt know that getting married would have the same effect. The doors to the church opened and I walked on pace towards my pack. I scanned each face at the alter, Sam , Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Seath, Jessica, Angela, Emily, and Leah, trying to find some encouragement. I finally reached the alter and got a slap on the back from each of my pack.I turned to the sound of Mozart's 5th and saw a beauty so grand that I didn't know it existed. There was Bella, radiant and stunning, on charlies arm walking towards me. A thousand and one thoughts ran through my mind as she walked towards me. Every memory i've ever made with her, every kiss, every embrace, and then i just couldn't figure out how i got so lucky to have that beautiful angel. She wore a strapless red Cinderella gown. She had told me when we first got engaged that white was out of the picture, so we agreed on red, and man was she stunning. She was 5 steps away and my knees were trembling. She smiled up at me and her father gave her away to me. The minister had agreed to keep the ceremony short and special.

"Jacob, repeat after me. I Jacob Black."

"I Jacob Black"

"take you Isabella"

"take you Isabella"

"as my lawfully wedded wife"

"as my lawfully wedded wife"

"to have and to hold"

"to have and to hold"

"to love and to cherish"

"to love and to cherish"

"till death do us part"

"till death do us part"

"Isabella, repeat after me I Isabella Swan"

"I Isabella Swan"

"take you Jacob"

"take you Jacob"

"as my lawfully wedded husband"

"as my lawfully wedded husband"

"to have and to hold"

"to have and to hold"

"to love and to cherish"

"to love and to cherish"

"till death do us part"

"till death do us part"

"Jacob, do you take Isabella to be your wife?"

"I do."

"and do you Isabella, take Jacob to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Then in god as my witness, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." I was told before the actual wedding that the kiss should last no less then 3 seconds and no more then 5 seconds. Unfortunately, when out lips connected, that advice went to hell. Me and Bella stood there in a full out kissing fest and after who knows how long, people started coughing and sneezing trying to break our lip lock. We finally quit and turned towards the audience and smiled sheepishly. We ran hand in hand out the front of the church. After man hugs, 'congratulations', and 'welcome to the familys', we were on our way to the most romantic honeymoon ever. Tonight, we would make love to each other for the first time.


	8. Chapter 8

OK so of course as you've noticed this is not exactly the next chapter...yet

but i need to know whether i got that last chapter right. its nagging on me and i cant go forward unless i fix the chapter before. So i need your advice/comments/help/concerns/criticism. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!

Thanks

MeRcY

* * *

Okay so here is the much anticipated chapter 8 (?) It gets pretty intense sooooo if u have high blood pressure u should stop here lolz :]

Enjoy

Mercy

* * *

As we walked from the church hand-in-hand towards the white stretch limo, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to what would soon be happening. A short, portly man stood with the limo door open inviting us to our honeymoon. As soon as the door closed i was all over Bella like glue. I trailed kisses from the corners of her lips down the hollow of her neck and over her shoulder blades.

"I love you Bella. I always have, and always will. I never thought that i would have a chance with you. But when Edward left, I was selfishly hoping you would change your mind and want me. But i knew that that wasn't at all a possibility. I'm still waiting to wake from this dream. Every second I feel as though you are sand that could simply slip through my fingers and be gone forever. But I pray, I pray that every waking second is true, that you are truly mine and nobody else's. I want, no need you forever Bella. I want you to need me as well. And i just want you to know that I love you. Always and forever." and with that i sealed the future with a single, passionate kiss that lasted until we arrived at our second means of transportation.

"Jake? Are you going to tell me where we are going or are you going to just let me guess for the rest of the evening?"

"Hmmm. I think that I'll let you guess. Do you have any so far?"

"Well, we are in an airport so.... That really doesn't help." She was stumped (thank god). Just as she was about to retort we heard an elderly woman call over the intercom.

"Last call for flight 376. Please make your way to terminal 5." Bella looked at me for insight.

"That's us." I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a dingy area labeled with a chipped number 5. I carried our carry on backpack towards a grey haired lady with dark bags under her makeup-ed eyes. She took our tickets and we walked down the corridor to the airplane. I had put in the extra amount to get the first class seats. It was worth it. As soon as the flight got into the air, a flight attendant brought us over dinner, steak and mashed potatoes. Bella quickly ate and then fell asleep on my shoulder. I let her sleep, after all, be did have a very important vacation ahead of us. I watched Bella gracefully sleeping for a good half an hour. I realized that i could no long postpone the inevitable. I pulled out the wax sealed letter and slid my finger under the seal and jerked. I read the letter that would change everything.

_Jacob,_

_You will receive this letter if my original plan bottoms out. Which is most likely due to your hot temper and stubborn attitude. I wish to do you no harm, Jacob. Although, you did take the one person that i truly believed i could love forever, other then my family, of course. But I am not angry. If Bella desires you, then so be it. But I warn you: If you ever hurt her, dog, I swear on Alice that I will tear every ligament from your hairy body and finally tear out your heart and empty every last drop of blood from your veins. I will be watching you from the shadows and I will see anything you do to Bella. _

_My threats are not the sole purpose of this letter. The reason behind this letter lies in Italy. Surely your pack has informed you on a very powerful clan of vampire called the Voulturi. If they have not then i shall. The Voulturi has been in power for over 2000 years. They are a clan of more then 150 and are extremely lethal. The moral behind this information is that they are less tolerant then us Cullens. Once they hear word of your growing pack, they will be pleased to take you out of the race. Meaning your pack and those associated. Normally it takes 100 human years for word to get around, but unfortunately Victoria is on the loose and may be tempted to get revenge by spreading word faster then expected. My family and I are attempting to track her down before she get to them. But if we cannot stop her in time, I have to warn you. I will be coming for Bella. If she stays with you, they will surely kill her and i will not allow that to happen. If it will protect her, I will kill you dogs myself. _

_I warn you Jacob to be aware nof your surroundings and be aware of dangers. I will stop at nothing to protect Bella. _

_Edward._

"Nice letter" I muttered to myself


	9. Chapter 9

**_Okay so maybe that wasn't the 'honeymoon scene'. My apologies. But please do forgive me. Hopefully this is going to be the honeymoon scene. See when I write im not exactly sure whats going to happen next either. So my lemonsss scene may end up shitty. Oh well. _**

**_**GAHH!!! sorry its taking me so damn long! lmao! wheres the midget with the whip when i need him!!! sorry to any short people, I didnt mean to offend...Anywho Im going to sit here until its done. Or may god strike me with lightning!!!**_**

**_I got advice from my bestie *CoughStaceyCough* I will be using my sex dreams to construct this sexy hot scene :D_**

**_~Ok so I found the perfect song for this scene. Lost by anouk. If you want the full effect then listen to it!!!_**

**_Hope you like XD_**

**_Read, Review, Fave, Alert!!!_**

**_MeRRRcyyyyyyy_**

* * *

" Bella, Baby. It time. We have to go." Damn she was a heavy sleeper. Most of the plane had cleared by then except for the few that rubber necked and the scene of Bella in full out 'dead' sleep. I began to kiss her passionately-hoping to wake her. Her lips were unresponsive for a few moments but they were replaced by a hunger for mine. Before I could get to carried away, I pulled my jaw from hers and looked her in the eye. "Good morning sunshine. Or should I say good evening?" I realized that it was 8 o'clock at night. "I love you" was her only response. I grabbed the red Swiss backpack from the over head and offered Bella my hand. She gladly took it as i led her down the aisle.

"Jake? Where are we? What time is it?"

"It is 8:19 PM and you'll see." I led her through a crowd of maybe 60 passengers. I looked above me at directional signs and found the one i wanted. I watched Bella as we walked to the luggage claim and nearly missed several accidents along the way. I just couldn't keep my eyes off this beautiful goddess who has blessed me with love. _My _goddess. As we waited for the conveyor belt to bring out duffel bags, Bella noticed me staring and gave me a quizzical look. "Do I have drool dripping down my face or something?" This made me laugh which only made her more concerned " Jake, whats wrong? Do i look _that _bad?"

"Bella, your beautiful. I just cant get over how lucky i am to have you." this pleased her, " I love you Jacob." We were interrupted by the high pitched squealing and the sound of the ancient conveyor belt coming to life. After a few moments, we had found our matching bags, compliments of charlie, and we made our way to the rent-a-car to pick up our ride. I decided that a jeep would be perfect for our destination. I carried the luggage in each arm and Bella on my back. we got to the car and she hopped off my back and into the passenger seat. I threw the bags in the trunk and quickly got in and started the car, eager to get to the honeymoon. It was only a 45 minute drive to the wood cabin I had booked for Bella and me. It was in the middle of the snowy alps in Switzerland and was absolutely perfect. The car ride was filled with radio surfing and Bella humming along with the radio. Ever so often, she would glance my way and i would reply with an "I love you". We reached the cabin at about 10:30 Pm and even though i could tell we were both exhausted, there would be no sleep for tonight.

"Jake? I'll meet you in the bedroom alright? I need to do something."

"Yeah sure Bella. Just don't keep me waiting to long." I carried the bags into our room and tried to decide whether to take off my clothes or leave them on. I settled for half on half off, jeans with no shirt, which was more common for Bella to see me in. I lied back on the lush bed that had sheets of Egyptian Cotton, only the finest. i almost drifted off until i heard the sound of the bathroom door open and the quiet sound of Bella tiptoeing out. I sat up slowly trying to wake myself, but once I saw her, I no longer had try. Bella was wearing a very shear Black baby doll shirt with lacy pink panties. It hugged her in all the right places and looked so sexy that i had an immediate hard on. She stood in the doorway in an awkward stance and she bit her lip in that way that drives me wild, sweet and insecure, yet sexy and mischievous.

"Bella." I could barely get out her name. She took 4 steps towards me and then stopped. I got off the bed and closed the distance and 2 large steps. She looked up at me under her eyelashes and i ran my hand down her shoulder and down her tiny waist. She put her palms out towards my bare chest and softly caressed my skin. I just stared at the perfect angel that was all mine....

****LEMON ALERT!!!*****

....and that is all I could ever ask for. I leaned down to her to kissed her lips in a gentle lasting kiss that got her leaning up toward me as if to push her lips harder to mine.I walked slowly around her back without dropping skin contact. the back of her lingerie was laced in a loose corset, so I gently un-tied it and it slowly slid down her shoulder blades so expose her bare back. I kissed her shoulders, her neck, and her back so gently that it gave her goose bumps. I ran my hands down her spine and she began to turn towards me and put her hands back on my chest. She exposed her perfect perky breasts that were not too big and not to small. I ran my hands up to cup them softly. I began to fondle her breasts. She panted and let her head roll back. I pinched and rolled each hard nipple between my thumb and pointer finger until her moans pleaded for me to suck them in. I slowly leaned my head down and began to suck on her left nipple and then i kissed the space between her breasts and started to suck on the right. I nibbled and played with each one and made sure she was completely turned on. By that time her breathing had quickened, her head had lolled back and her body had broken out in sweat. I trailed my tongue up from her cleavage onto her neck and began to a suck and kiss her neck. She moaned with pleasure and i lowered my hand until it grazed the small area above her pink panties. I gently rubbed my hand along the outside of the panties to tease her. I could feel the hot wetness that was soaking her panties and knew that she was ready. I slowly slid my hand into her underwear and began to caress her outer lips and along her slit. My enhanced senses allowed me to smell the sweet pussy juices that were all over my hand as i carefully bit down on her neck. This was the first time I had ever been this intimate with a girl so i practically had no idea what i was doing, but her silent moans told me that my instincts had not failed me. I slowly rubbed my figures over her clit and heard a sharp intake of breath, letting me know that's the sweet spot. I made little circles over her clit and as her breathing picked up i sped up. Bella was nibbling on my ear and then she so silently moaned my name. I moved my hand to her opening and slowly plunged one finger inside of her. I heard her heart stop beating for a moment and then pick right back up in double time. I pulled out my finger and then put it right back in, then i began to finger her faster and faster until i heard her moan my name again. "Jacob, I'm gunna come," I took that as a 'go fast' and began to push my fingers in faster and harder and deeper then i had before. I kept going until I felt her already tight pussy close in around my fingers and i heard her let out a huge cry of pleasure. I pulled my fingers out and then stuck them right into my mouth and tasted her sweet juices. I licked up every single drop and as she began to recover from her trembling orgasm, the bulge in my pants protested to be let out and put into her. As if she had heard my penis talking, she stood on her tip toes and put her mouth up to my ear. " I want you inside of me." It only took my brain 30 seconds to process what she had just told me and I picked her up and carried her to the bed. She was bent over doggy style on the beg and crawled over to me seductively. She slowly unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans and left me standing there in boxers. She took no time in pulling those down either, revealing my 9 inch dick. She let out a little gasp and then looked up towards me. I reached over into my bag and found a condom then held it up to let her know that i did bring protection. I ripped open the magnum and put it on. I got up on the bed with Bella and leaned over her. She had made her way to the top of the bed and was laying on her back running her hands up and down her sides. I slowly pulled her panties down and threw them off to the side. I layed my body carefully down onto hers making sure i didn't put any weight on her. We layed there skin to skin and kissed for a few moments. then i decided that missionary would probably be the easiest for our first time. So i lowered the head of my dick to her entrance and rubbed it up and down her slit and over her clit. I looked at her to make sure she was okay to go on, she silently nodded her head and i handed her a pillow to bite down on. Once she was ready i began to slowly and carefully press my dick into her pussy, there was quiet a big of resistance but i pressed just a little harder and then with one quick thrust, I heard her scream into the pillow as i took her virginity and made my way into her vagina. "Bella, do you want me to stop?" She was still biting down on the pillow but she shook her head no. I pulled my dick back out and then put it back in so carefully although the second time it went in with ease. I began to thrust in and out of her tiny pussy and i couldn't tare my eyes from her. My Beautiful angel, all mine. After a few moments, the pained look on her face had reduced away and was replaced with plain pleasure. I began to feel her meeting my thrusts and could feel her walls begin to close into me again. She moaned that she was going to cum again, and that set me off. I thrusted into her faster and deeper and felt as though i was going to cum too. I felt my balls churn and heard her, " Cum with me Jacob, please," I thrusted in one more time and then shot my sperm into the condom that was containing it, just as Bella spasmed in an orgasm. We both moaned and panted with such pleasure and once our orgasms had run their courses, i collapsed next to Bella and fell into a dreamless sleep with me still buried deep inside of her.I had just made love to my beautiful Bella, my wife, my lover, for the very first time. i was in complete bliss.


End file.
